Kakusei Heroism ~The Hero Without A Name~
Kakusei Heroism ~The Hero Without A Name~ is a song by Antic Cafe and one of the four theme songs of Darker than Black. It was used in the second opening sequence. You can find the list of soundtracks used in Darker than Black here. Lyrics Kanji Lyrics Source: http://lyricwiki.org/An_Cafe:Kakusei_Heroism～THE_HERO_WITHOUT_A_%22NAME%22～ 最後のガラスをぶち破れ　見慣れた景色を蹴り出して 世界が逆に回転する　日常を飛び越え 何処に向かっても感じている隣合せの影 夢中で追いかけてくけど理想に届かない 希望と劣等感が内側で駆け巡り　いつか恐怖へと変わる 押し寄せてゆく不安がまた　苦痛を生み出して 逃げたいほど辛い時も決して一人じゃない 優しく包み込む風が戦う　勇気交じり　空想が現実に変わる 最後のガラスをぶち破れ　見慣れた景色を蹴り出して 世界が逆に回転する　日常を飛び越え己の体とその全てを存在否定はさせない 空も飛べなかった名も無いHEROは世界を魅了する 名誉や地位は塵にならない　一瞬の栄光 こだわり過ぎて塵をでかくするのは馬鹿らしい 大事なモノ一つ見つけて貫き通す罪　問われてもそんなの怖くない 信じた光を守り抜け　理想の世界が欲しいんだろ？ 嘘を超えるようなリアルを感じ戦え 己の体とその全てを存在否定はさせない 空も飛べなかった名も無いHEROは世界を魅了する 最後のガラスをぶち破れ　見慣れた景色を蹴り出して 世界が逆に回転する　次は君に 信じた光を守り抜け　理想の世界が欲しいんだろ？ 嘘を超えるようなリアルを感じ戦え 己の体とその全てを存在否定はさせない 空も飛べなかった名も無いHEROは名前を手にする English Lyrics Source: http://lyricwiki.org/An_Cafe:Kakusei_Heroism～THE_HERO_WITHOUT_A_%22NAME%22～ Break the last glass into pieces, kick out the scenery we're used to The world will rotate the opposite way, going beyond everyday things The no matter where I face the shadow feels right besides me I'm chasing ecstatically, but I can't reach perfection The hope and inferiority complex swirling around inside will one day become fear The surging anxiety breeds pain again Even in when it is so difficult you want to run away you are not alone The gently wrapping breeze fights, courage mixing in, fantasy changes to reality Break the last glass into pieces, kick out the scenery we're used to The world will rotate the opposite way, going beyond everyday things I will not allow you to deny the existence of your body and all that you are The nameless hero that couldn't even fly in the sky enchants world Honor or status won't become dust; a moment of glory Making dust huge by too much obsession is stupid The "sin" of finding one important thing and following through on it, I'm not afraid of such a thing even if asked Protect the light you believed in until the end. You want an ideal world, right? Feel and fight the reality that seems to surpass lying I will not allow you to deny the existence of your body and all that you are The nameless hero that couldn't even fly in the sky enchants world Break the last glass into pieces, kick out the scenery we're used to The world will rotate the opposite way, it will go to you next Protect the light you believed in until the end. You want an ideal world, right? Feel and fight the reality that seems to surpass lying I will not allow you to deny the existence of your body and all that you are The nameless hero that couldn't even fly in the sky obtains a name Romaji Lyrics Source: http://lyricwiki.org/An_Cafe:Kakusei_Heroism～THE_HERO_WITHOUT_A_%22NAME%22～ saigo no garasu wo buchi yabure minareta keshiki wo keri dashite sekai ga gyakuni kaiten suru nichijou wo tobi koe doko ni mukattemo kanjiteiru tonari awase no kage muchuu de oikaketeku kedo risou ni todoka nai kibou to rettoukan ga uchigawade kakemeguri itsuka kyoufu heto kawaru oshi yose teiku fuan ga mata kutsuu wo umidashite nigetai hodo tsurai toki mo kesshite hitori janai yasashiku tsutsumi komu kaze ga tatakau yuuki majiri kuusou ga genjitsu ni kawaru saigo no garasu wo buchi yabure minareta keshiki wo keri dashite sekai ga gyakuni kaiten suru nichijou wo tobi koe onore no karada to sono subete wo sonzai hitei wa sasenai sora mo tobe nakatta na monai HERO wa sekai wo miryou suru meiyo ya chii wa chiri ninaranai isshun no eikou kodawari sugite chiri wo dekaku suru nowa baka rashii daiji na mono hitotsu mitsukete tsuranuki toosu tsumi towaretemo sonnano kowaku nai shinjita hikari wo mamori nuke risou no sekai ga hoshiin daro? uso wo koe ruyouna riaru wo kanji tatakae onore no karada to sono subete wo sonzai hitei wa sasenai sora mo tobe nakatta na monai HERO wa sekai wo miryou suru saigo no garasu wo buchi yabure minareta keshiki wo keri dashite sekai ga gyakuni kaiten suru tsugi wa kimi ni shinjita hikari wo mamori nuke risou no sekai ga hoshiin daro? uso wo koe ruyouna RIARU wo kanji tatakae onore no karada to sono subete wo sonzai hitei wa sasenai sora mo tobe nakatta na monai HERO wa namae wo teni suru Characters The characters in the animation for Kakusei Heroism ~The Hero Without A Name~, in order of appearance, are: #Misaki Kirihara #Hei #Yin #Mao #Amber #Huang References Category:Music Category:Opening Theme